Last Night
by NetherVoidWanderer
Summary: Admitedly it could work. If she could just shut up for two seconds andevery other word out of her mouth wasn't a thinly veiled insult or sarcasticretort.


"Nrrrgh... it's too hot... get offa me." Mumbling a 'sorry' Temari rolled onto her side and snuggled against her pillow. There was silence for a moment, and then slowly, realization struck. But from her reaction it was more like it had backhanded. Launching herself into a sitting position the sandy haired girl looked around frantically. This was not her hotel room, it was too... neat... and it didn't have the cheap furniture or the musty smell. More importantly... she wasn't alone. Temari turned slowly, fearfully, towards the other body in the bed. At first she thought it was a woman -the long, silky, black hair was the culprit of that thought- but the back, and butt, weren't shaped right... way too muscular. And realization struck. It was Neji.

"Oh bloody fucking Hell." She groaned rubbing her forehead. This wasn't going to end well. The sleeping form next to her stirred then rolled over and blinked sleepily. "Morning princess." Temari snapped sliding out of the bed to search for her panties.

"Tem...ari?" He said, now blinking out of confusion. "Temari!" At that he shot up into a sitting position. "Wh-what the..." His stammering trailed off as a blush came to his face and he adverted his eyes respectfully. Temari glanced over her shoulder at him and made a 'tch' noise of annoyance.

"Have you never seen a woman naked before Hyuuga?" She paused, eyes flickering over the marks on his chest. "More importantly where are my clothes? And stop blushing! Christ you're annoying." At that heglared at her.

"What did you do?" His voice was stern, accusing even.

"Excuse me?" Temari's voice had an edge to it that would have sent a lesser man whimpering in the fetal position. "You think _I _am responsible for this?" She turned in a calculated manner; her anger was rising slowly, but steadily. "Look around." She gestured sharply. "This isn't _my _room." At that Neji blanched slightly and looked around. Temari placed one hand on her hip and smirked. "How terrible that the great Hyuuga prodigy would take advantage of a poor, sweet, drunk, foreign kunoichi." The man grit his teeth and snapped back at her.

"The way _I_ remember it... _someone _came over and shoved a bottle of tequila into my hands."

"That may be true." She bristled slightly. "But remind me... who was it that suggested we do body shots?" Egg colored eyes narrowed as the man stood. Temari'seyes brazenly followed the blanket as it slid away and it was only when he spoke again that her gaze returned to his face.

"As a joke. Besides..." He took a handful of steps towards Temari, as if challenging her. "I wasn't the one who suggested we find a more 'private' place." She took a step back, eyes flickering downward briefly and Neji smirked. "Try to stay focused on the conversation would you? You act as if you've never seen a man naked before." Temari's eyebrow quirked dangerously.

"I've seen bigger." She threw the comment out carelessly and turned her back to him. But before she could even get half a step towards the door Neji grabbed her shoulder, whirled her around andshoved her back against the wall, pinning her.

"I don't believe our conversation is done." Temari rolled her eyes. Of course. She'd wounded his pride and ego and now had to listen to him bitch and complain in an attempt to reinforce his masculinity. "You weren't complaining last night." And he had the audacity to smirk like he'd just won.

"I was alsostone blinddrunk." Temari retorted and his smirk faltered. "Now back up little boy before you get hurt." His eyes narrowed slightly at the challenge she issued but before he could respond he had to dodge an uppercut. Years of fighting Lee hadn't gone to waste, though he didn't recognize her fighting style he was able to adapt. In one quick movement he was a few feet away and in a defensive stance. But Temari didn't continue her attack; she remained where she was with one hand on her hip and a grin of victory on her face. "You're too predictable Hyuuga." Neji dropped his stance and stood to his full height, glaring at her.

"I can't imagine how much alcohol I must have consumed to get to the point where sleeping with you seemed like a good idea." Temari's jaw dropped.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You hardly act like a girl. The only thing even remotely feminine about you is your body."

"And oddly enough I'm still more masculine than you ya fairy." She shot back taking a handful of steps towards him. Neji glared down at her but once again before he could respond she threw a punch his way. Instead of dodging it however, he caught her fist, then grabbed her free hand before she could try to hit him with it and pulled her body right up against his, positioning himself so that she couldn't knee him in the dangly bits. She struggled almost breaking free a few times before full realization of their position hit her like a cheap shot in the gut. Temari took in a calming breath, -which made her even more aware of the fact that her breasts were crushed against his chest- summoning a surprising amount of dignity Temari looked into his eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. She opened her mouth to continue berating him but was cut off by a series of sharp knocks from his front door. Simultaneously Neji and Temari looked in the direction of the sound, then back to each other.

"I don't suppose you can keep quiet while I answer that?"

"I don't brag about charity sex. Consider this a dead issue." Rolling his eyes Neji released her and strolled over to his closet, grabbed a pair of pants and put them on as he walked out of his bedroom. Temari moved away from the door so whoever was knocking wouldn't be able to see herand continued searching for her clothes.

"Yes?" Neji asked opening the door casually.

"Hey man... Have you seen Temari?" It was Kankurou. Despite being in different rooms both Neji and Temari had similar reactions and both recovered quickly. "She wasn't in her Hotel room 'an the clerk says she never came in last night."

"Why do you assume I would know where she is?" Neji asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well Ino said she saw you two leave... the party... together..." He trailed off; his gaze focused somewhere over Neji's shoulder. "Ah... never mind. I'll... I'll find her later. See ya." Kankurou waved slightly and gave Neji a 'you-sly-dog-you' grin before turning around and walking down the hallway. Neji shut the door quietly and turned, looking in the direction Kankurou had and paled slightly.

"Temari... I found your clothes." He said his mouth a thin line. A moment later the woman stormed out of his bedroom, snatched her clothes off the sofa and turned on Neji as if he'd caused some great offense to her.

"You..." Temari began as she put on her dress."...you couldn't see my clothes _right there_!" She snarled gesturing back to the sofa. "Are you _blind_?" Neji took in a sharp breath.

"Will you stop screeching for three minutes!" He yelled slamming a fist against the door for emphasis. Temari drew herself up and spoke in a level tone as she finished buttoning her dress.

"I'll do you one better." She brushed past him and opened the door sharply. "But... I still expect to see you at our regular time, regular place." The door closed with a crisp snap and Neji let out a sigh of relief that she was gone, but then groaned at the prospect of seeing her again in three hours.

The new alliance between Konohagakure and Sunagakure had been a brilliant idea, the entire continent had been shaky after the collapse of Iwagakure and change had been both imminent as well as necessary. A handful of shinobi had been traded between the two countries, two of whom were the Kazekage's own siblings. And the Rokudaime -finding amusement in the idea- decided to put the razor tongued hellcat with Neji as part of the 'integration' section of the plan. Neji had seen through what Naruto said about pairing them up as 'a change of pace' and 'beneficial to both parties'. Naruto knew that Neji and Temari would clash and that Temari wouldn't back down just because Neji threw her a glare or two. But... the Rokudaime hadn't been wrong. The 'change of pace' was true and, in retrospect, Neji recognized and acknowledged all the good -and bad- Temari's prescience had on him. A noise of annoyance came from his throat and he ran a hand through his hair. Things were going to be... awkward to say the very least. He gave a slight start at the sharp knock on the doorbut recovered quickly and went to open it. The person on the other side however had their own agenda and Neji barely managed to avoid the door smashing into his face. "What the Hell?"

"I forgot my panties shut up." Temari snapped grabbing her underwear off of Neji's light fixture and storming back out the door.

_That's it. I'm keeping my door locked all the time. _And following that thought he turned the lock.

-

(a/n) Temari and Neji are the focal point of the story but other odd couplings will pop up at any moment.


End file.
